


Made for Me

by Winter_Witch



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bondage, Collars, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gags, Kidnapping, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Reader, Rape, Slavery, Three Way Bond, Threesome, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-04-23 15:59:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14335986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winter_Witch/pseuds/Winter_Witch
Summary: Hydra has tried to breed the winter soldier, but he's never shown any interest in any of the omegas presented to him. Until you. When the asset catches your scent on a mission, Hydra waists no time to get ahold of you to use for their benefit. Little do you know, your Alpha already has another mate, whether he remembers or not.





	1. Omega

The asset had never once shown interest in omegas. Being an alpha, Hydra had brought in countless omegas for him, men and woman of all nationalities, nothing ever caught his attention. But right now, the asset was in confinement. Simply because on a mission he scented an omega that made him react, he wanted her.

 

"I want you to tell me what happened, mission report," Alexander Peirce ordered as he sat down across from Hydra's most prized weapon.  The asset hesitated, only slightly.

 

"Target was easy to take down, clean up was smooth and I was on the way out when I caught the scent of an omega." the asset recited.

 

"And what did you do with said omega?" Peirce demanded,

 

"I pursued the omega for a short time unseen, before making my way to the extraction point," the asset said, his face a trained mask of emotionlessness.

 

Alexander Peirce was a smart man, he knew it was only a matter of time before the Avengers discovered that sheild was unknowingly hosting an infestation of Hydra. He knew thier time was growing short, and the asset had never been bread before.

 

"Who was the omega?" Alexander demanded.

 

"We ran a facial analiss, Sir, the omega is (Y/N) (L/N), a popular omega rights activist," one of the lower ranking men said. Alexander nodded thoughtfully.

 

"Ironic... Well done, asset, I will discuss this farther with your handler," Alexander said, standing and walking out of the room. He sat in his office for a good two hours, deciding how to proceed. 

 

(Y/N) was popular, people would notice if she were to suddenly vanish, but if they faked your death... Then, they could use you to breed the asset. 

 

"You wanted to see me, boss?"  Brock Rumlow asked as he entered the office.

 

"I did, take a seat, Rumlow," Peirce said, Brock did just that. "You know maybe better than anyone how hard we have tried to breed the soldier, on his last mission, he scented an omega, he reacted positively, for your next mission, I want you to take the asset and a small party of men, to acquire said omega, and make sure no one misses her," Peirce said, sliding a file towards Brock.

 

"(Y/N) (L/N), Omega rights activist, a minor threat to hydra," Brock read aloud.

 

"Ironic isn't it?" Pierce chuckled.

 

"I suppose so, and your sure this girl's his omega?" Brock asked.

 

"I am, he followed her himself," Peirce nodded seriously.

 

"Alright, it won't be easy, but we'll bring you the breeder," Brock nodded.

 

"Good... Hail Hydra," Peirce said, dismissing Rumlow.

 

"Hail Hydra," Brock repeated as he left the office, he walked back down to the asset's 'room'.

 

"Suit up soldier," Brock directed, grabbing his own suit. The asset did as he was ordered. Three more men joined them as they got ready.

 

"The mission is to capture, silence and subdue, the omega (Y/N) (L/N), then bring her back to base to be bread," Brock commanded.

 

"Yes, sir!" his men chorused, all but the asset who remained ever silent.  
Behind the emotionless facade, he was thinking, part of him was pleased that he would be able to claim his omega, the rest of him was worried for your wellbeing, after all, you were his, it was his job to protect you.

 

"You know we're taking an omega, but are we prepared to take care of one? the nesting and shit?" one guy asked.

 

"Peirce mentioned something about turning one of the padded cells into a nesting room for her, but until we get her back to base, she is to remain silenced and restrained," Brock ordered as the squad truck stopped aways away from your apartment building. 

 

"Rember, we go in, we secure the target, place the explosives and we get out of there," Brock recited as the climbed the started climbing up to your window.

 

You were in your bathroom, showering after a long hard day, not knowing what was coming for you, who was coming for you. That your life was about to be turned upside down... 

 

In the bathroom, you didn't hear your bedroom window open, didn't hear the five men creek into your apartment with all the tools they needed to subdue you and then start a large fire. 

 

But you didn't know that...  
........................

 

The soldier could smell you the instant he climbed in the window, you were all over this apartment, and it was driving him insane. Brock and one of his men surveyed

the apartment silently, finding your location.

 

Then he signaled for the soldier and the other man to join them in the master bedroom. The scent was stronger in here, and they could hear the shower running, and your soft humming. He and Brock nodded to each other, creeping into the steamy bathroom.

 

"Ahh!" You screamed as the shower curtain was suddenly ripped away, a pair of huge arms wrapping around your naked body and pulling you from the shower. One of the arms seemed to be made of metal, and it held your arms while the flesh hand clamped down on your mouth so you couldn't scream again. But then you caught his scent, an alpha, your alpha.

 

You whimpered and squirmed, trying to resist.

 

"Stop struggling. They'll make me hurt you," He breathed in your ear, only just loud enough for you to hear. You whined as leather straps bound your legs tightly.

 

He moved his hand and a large ball gag was forced into your mouth, filling it to the brim and making your cheeks bulge as it was buckled behind your head. You tried to his how being pressed up against your alpha made you wet, one of the men chuckled, wrapping more of the straps around you, rendering you unable to move.

 

The other two men carried in a large wooden crate and your eyes widened. Your alpha was kidnapping you...  They tossed your comforter and pillows into the crate, apparently to make you more comfortable.

 

"I brought you a present," one of the men said and your alpha growled as the man pulled out a toy knot. "Calm down, we need to keep her occupied somehow," the man rolled his eyes, pushing the toy up inside you, nestling it against your clit.

 

You moaned and whined, humiliated tears spilling down your cheeks. You sobbed and struggled as your alpha nestled you into the crate, and you were left in darkness.


	2. Breeder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You have some words with your mate.

You didn't know how long you were in the box. Just that the toy inside you, was making you insane. 

"Mmph," you whined, you had given up on trying to free yourself. Even if you could, free your arms and legs, you were still, trapped inside a wooden crate.

You could still scent, your alpha, you drew comfort from that. He smelled like oil pastels, and, strong coffee.

When you finally, heard the lid being removed from the crate, you blinked rapidly, eyes adjusting to the sudden, harsh white light of wherever you had been taken.

"I want her examined completely, then take her to the nest," an elderly man said. 

You cried as your alpha laid you on what looked like a medical bed, you got your first real look at him.

He was huge, donning an all black tactical suit, his left arm was made entirely, of metal. His eyes, an icy azure blue softened fractionally when he looked at you, but hardened once more when everyone else was looking.

You struggled to even out your breathing as a female doctor came in. 

You were terrified, to add to your anxiety, the gag was hurting your jaw, making it difficult to breathe.

It didn't help when the doctor started touching you, poking and prodding at your female parts. Your alpha attempted to calm your distress, stroking your hair soothingly.

"She seems to be in a good physical condition I need to get a blood sample, just so I can run a few tests," the nurse looking lady said. That's when you, having a deathly phobia of needles started to panic.

"Mmph!" You screamed, flailing violently and struggling to get away, eyes wide with panic. Your alpha wrapped his arms around you, holding you still.

"Shhh, it's okay, I won't let them hurt you," he breathed. His voice was thick with an accent.

You whimpered, hiding your face in his neck. His metal arm held your own flesh arm stretched out, so the woman could take your blood. You bit down on the gag when you felt the needle pierce your skin.

"Hmmm," you whimpered pitifully. Without thinking, you subconsciously started scenting your alpha, to help keep yourself calm. It was too much, just too much for you to deal with alone, mostly because you were about to go into heat.

You relaxed a bit, once the needle was removed from your arm, but you were still frightened, about to have a heat in an unfamiliar place, surrounded by strange people.

"She's about to go into her heat, Sir. Maybe one, two days at most," the doctor lady stated. 

"Perfect timing, I think the nesting room is ready," the older man responded. Your alpha picked you up, carrying you out of the room and down a long corridor. You curled up against him, trying to make yourself smaller. Maybe, you would go unseen. 

You trembled with fear and cold. Your exposed skin rose with goosebumps. His flesh hand stroked your arm, attempting to warm you with friction. 

"You'll be warm soon," he assured softly. You whimpered a reply from behind the gag, but if he understood you, he made no acknowledgment. He carried you to what looked like a padded room form a mental asylum, but the floor was covered with plush pillows and blankets, it was a nest fit for any omega.

Once the door locked behind the two of you, he placed you on the ground and began untieing you. You swallowed, gazing up at him anxiously.

"I won't hurt you," he sighed.

"You kidnapped me," you said a bit bitterly.

"I didn't have a choice," he grumbled, slumping to the floor next to you where he unstrapped your legs. You worked your jaw, sore from the size of the gag.

"What are you going to do to me?" you asked fearfully, trying to cover your exposed body.

"Right now, I'm going to take care of you, then when you hit your heat, I'm going to mate with you, and if you resist then they will make me force myself on you," he said straightly, but he couldn't keep the conflict out of his eyes. You gulped, tears spilling down your cheeks. "I'm sorry," he sighed.

Once you managed to even out your breathing, you looked him in the face.

"I'm sorry I can't be the alpha you deserve. I'm not a good man, (Y/N)," he murmured. You gulped again, huddling up, so you were hugging your knees.

"I want you to tell me exactly what they want with me, what they're going to do to me," you said as forcefully as you could manage. He sighed and looked up at you.

"I smelled you, while I was on a mission, and I was attracted to you. So I followed you a short way, and then I left, not wanting you to get hurt, or involved, but one of my handlers found out I had scented an omega that made me respond. They want me to procreate so that they'll have more," he trailed off. "People, like me."

"And what are you?" you gulped.

"A weapon," he said after a moment. He sighed. "They'll take care of you, so long as you obey, no one else will try to touch you," he said. You only nodded.

"I'll try to get you some kind of comforts so you won't be bored," he muttered, stroking your hair out of your face. He was slowly moving closer, not wanting to frighten you.

You sniffled as he wrapped his arms around you, bringing you over to the bed part of the nest, you sighed as he sat you back down.


	3. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get the knot you need.

Your mate managed to make you comfortable enough to rest. You snapped awake when you heard the door opening.

Your mate was still sitting there diligently. He stroked your hair gently, to soothe you.

One of the men who had helped to abduct you stepped inside, carrying a tray of what had to be food.

"Peirce said to make sure she eats," he commanded. He made an offering gesture with the tray. You didn't want to eat their food, but your stomach rumbled with protest.

Your mate took the platter from him, setting it in front of you.

You waited until the other man had left before you scooted closer and dug in. You ended up eating everything from the tray, it was good food actually, healthy.

Once you ate, your lady bits required attention. The toy knot was still buried inside you.

You bit your lip, reaching down and you moaned as you pulled out the toy, your pussy throbbed dully with the beginning of your heat. Your mate's nostrils flared as he scented your distress. 

"You know, I need to be able to call you something," you said, tossing the toy aside.  
He thought about it for a moment. 

"Yasha. Call me Yasha," he said softly, his voice thick once more with his Russian accent. You nodded thoughtfully. 

"Ohhh," you groaned, throwing your head back as your soaked entrance throbbed. Your cheeks slowly became flushed as you became feverish with heat.

Your mate approached slowly. "(Y/N) I need you to tell me you want this lovely," he murmured, kneeling next to you. Your lip trembled and you whimpered, both scared and excited. You knew you didn't have a choice, but you didn't want your mate to feel that way.

You took a calming breath. You nodded your assent. You moaned softly, as he drew you closer.

"I'm going to take care of you," he murmured. He held you so gently. His hands wandered, exploring your body. You gasped when his hands came up to cup your breasts.

Your nipples were pert with arousal. You gulped when you looked down and saw the tent in his pants. In his exploration, he seemed to be touching everywhere but where you needed it.

A high pitched keen escaped your lips when he pinched your nipples. He chuckled softly at your reaction. Hot. Your skin was too hot, and it was like only his touch could cool you down.

You moaned lewdly when he finally touched your dripping pussy. 

"Oh God alpha," you moaned.  He chuckled again.

"Yes, omega?" he teased.

"I need you," you whined.

"Good girl," he murmured, rubbing your pussy gingerly. You panted, grinding against his hand.

"Gonna stretch you some, don't wanna hurt you, doll," he said. His voice had lost some of the thick Russian accents, and it sounded more like a Brooklyn dialect. You didn't have time to think about the sound of his voice, at the moment your focus was on the throbbing between your legs.

"Oh yes," you moaned as he parted your folds. "Need your knot," you whimpered.

"Soon, omega," he reassured you. His fingers were large and felt great inside you, but they lacked the swell of a knot. He moved them in and out, spreading your slick.

Once he decided you were wet enough, he stood.  He removed his own clothes quickly. Your eyes were locked on his erection. You had some idea of how big he was by the tent in his pants, but that was nothing.

Looking at him now, he was enormous.

He pulled you up so you were sitting in his lap. He assisted you, to guide yourself on his huge cock. You moaned with pleasure, throwing your head back at the feeling of being full.

Extacy.

"Alpha, alpha, alpha!" you chanted as he started pounding in and out of you.

Yasha grunted, concentrating on fucking you. His mouth found your neck and he started kissing, licking, and, nibbling on your throat, and chest. You knew he was going to mate you. Mark your skin with his teeth.

Your own hands were palming your breasts, massaging and pinching.

Your legs shook with want and need as he kept going. You cried out as he hit a spot that made you see stars. You were so close to coming. Slowly his thrusts became more erratic as his cock began to swell, soon he could barely move.

You were locked together, and he was filling you up in a way you never knew you needed. 

He rubbed your clit until you came with a pleasured moan. He then kept rocking his own hips until he came inside you.

He bit down where your neck and shoulder met, sealing the bond ass he filled you with his seed.

"Oh good girl," he moaned as you practically went limp. Once the swelling of his cock went down he pulled out gently.

You moaned as he picked you up, carrying you to a dry spot, and tucking you into your nest.

"Rest now," he murmured, knowing it was late in the night. You could only moan, coming down from the high of the intense orgasm.

You snuggled close to him and closed your eyes, and it wasn't long before you were lost in a deep sleep.

Once your mate was sure you wouldn't wake up, he stood, putting his clothes back on. The door opened for him and he sighed, the mask of emotionlessness going back up.

He didn't want to leave you, while you were in the middle of a heat, but he knew he had no choice. 

"Well done soldier, you will mate her again tomorrow, and every day of her heat," his handler ordered.

"Yes Sir," Bucky affirmed.   

"After her heat, she will be moved to a small apartment of her own to stay in, in the facility, of course, it will be your job to make it clear to her that her amenities are a privilege and can be taken away if she resits or causes trouble," Brock ordered.

"Yes, Sir," Yasha repeated.

"One more thing, as soon as her heat's over, we have another mission for you," Brock said.

"Yes Sir," your mate said once more before removing his tactical suit, putting it away to be cleaned. He donned the simple, poorly made clothes they had left for him. His memories were patchy, coming back slowly, he strived to hide this fact from his handlers.

But now. Now they had his omega, and he knew he had to protect you. 

Get you out somehow. He was allowed to return to the nesting room where you were still sound asleep. He knew tomorrow he would have to help you bathe, hydra didn't put up with filth. 

 As soon as he laid down, you snuggled close and he gathered you in his arms.

"I _will_ protect you," he murmured.


	4. Chapter 4

Yasha took care of you during your heat. He made sure you stayed hydrated, ate and stayed clean.

After your heat ended, time seemed to run together. You were moved into a small three-room apartment, bars on the windows, and only one exit, that stayed locked.

The Doctor woman visited, what she said was once a week.

One day Yasha told you that he had to leave for a few days.

"But you'll be back right?" you asked fearfully.

"Of course," he murmured, hugging you close. Your breath caught in your throat in a sort of dry sob. "Shhh," he soothed. Just a day ago, the doctor had verified you were bearing pups. Not even a week in.

"I'm scared," you admitted in a small voice.

"I'm going to protect you," he murmured.

"How can you protect me if you aren't here?" you asked softly. 

"I just will," he murmured, cradling your head. You sighed and nodded into his chest. He left soon after that. Only, he never came back.

We jump several weeks forward in our Story, your mate was on the run, he had remembered his past.

His name was James. James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes. He was mates with Steve Rogers. Captian America, as well as you. And he was working every day to free you, but he couldn't do that alone.

But he couldn't go to his older mate yet, not until he knew he was safe. 

You were devastated. He lied. He left you alone in this place, mated and pregnant.

The mature part of you reasoned that he didn't have a choice, that he was doing it to protect you, but the terrified part of you was angry and betrayed.

  
They had moved you from your small apartment into a holding cell, the cell contained a mattress, a toilet, an old tv and a stack of five books. You had to have your light off each night by eight o clock, and you were miserable. Three months pregnant and all alone.

"Omega, present," the man named Brock ordered. They had you trained when they said 'present' to kneel on the ground and not resist.   
You sighed and, did as you were told.

"Good news and bad news, your alpha should be coming back today, bad news you don't get to see him, he disobeyed," Brock chuckled. You bit your lip, staring at the ground. "We're moving you to another base, keeping the two of you separate seems to be the thing to do right now," Brock said. You quaked with fear as he restrained you.

"Shh, omega," Brock said. Though the words were meant to sooth, his tone was anything but soothing as he squeezed your ass. He forced the gag in your mouth, his other hand coming up to grope your slightly swollen breast.

"I always did have a thing for pregnant girls," he chuckled.

He touched you as he got you ready for transport. Touched you in places only your alpha was allowed to touch.

You didn't let yourself cry until the lid was being nailed on your crate.

What you didn't know, was that James was waiting, With Steve. Steve had been very calm about the whole deal, agreeing that he would help James get you back and then they would figure it out from there.

James was waiting, with Steve and Sam Wilson. You didn't know that they were going to save you. 

You whimpered as the truck slammed to a stop, jerking you forward.

You heard fighting and growling. You whined, scared as the lid was pried off your crate.

Suddenly, you were surrounded by the soothing scent of your alpha as he lifted you out of the crate. 

"Shh, it's alright," he murmured as he untied you. 

"Your here," you sobbed, clinging to him.

"I'm here," he assured you, wrapping you up in a coat.

Your nostrils flared at the scent of another alpha and you turned to the other man, watching. He was tall, blond hair, blue eyes.

"(Y/N), this is Steve, he's my other mate," James murmured. You were confused but too tired to ask many questions so you just nodded into your mate's chest.

"Let's get you somewhere safe," he murmured. 


	5. Hello lovely readers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm BAAAAACk.

Exhaustion overtook you as your mate carried you away from the van wreckage.

He was here... You were safe at last.

"Is she alright?" Steve asked, falling into Step with Bucky who cradled you close.

"I think she will be," Bucky sighed, stroking your hair out of your face.

He knew a doctor would have to look you over, not only for physical and phycological damage, but also for any bugs or devices that hydra may have planted on you.

They went over to the SHEILD car that was waiting. 

Bucky got in the back seat with you, unwilling to relinquish his hold on his omega. 

His omega he had been separated from for nearly a year. 

You whimpered and he murmured soothing things in Russian like he had during your first heat with him.

You were scared, but surrounded by the scent of your alpha, and the sound of his voice, this was the calmest you had been since he left.

Your Yasha's hand seemed to gravitate to your swollen belly, carrying his pups.

Steve kept glancing back at the pair of you. He smiled a bit sadly. 

He knew you hadn't had a choice, just like Bucky.

Steve may have been born an alpha, but Bucky was born a beta.

Hydra had pumped him full of alpha hormones, but the longer he went without them they would slowly wear off.

Steve was more than willing to let you in, to have a full Alpha/Beta/Omega dynamic, if that's what it took to bring back his Bucky.

After so long of being alone, to find out his mate was alive and had his own omega... It had hurt at first, but he got over it and saw sense eventually. 

"You didn't tell me she was pregnant," Steve said, catching sight of your swollen belly.

"I didn't know," Bucky admitted, unable to stop the amazed smile when he felt your pups move.

* * *

They took you back to the Avengers compound where Bruce volunteered to look you over. 

Bucky reluctantly agreed, he knew he could trust Bruce but he was reluctant to let anyone other than Steve near you.

It was those alpha hormones still in his system. 

Thankfully, you didn't panic when you woke up, because the first thing you noticed was your alpha's scent, otherwise, you would have freaked.

Bruce was probing around, poking and prodding, stretching all your limbs to be sure you weren't badly injured.

You buried your face in Bucky's neck, inhaling deeply to keep yourself calm.

"It's alright lovely, I'm here," he soothed. Everything was going to be okay.

For now.


End file.
